


Fur, scales, feathers, and inbetween

by Silverfirewolf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfirewolf/pseuds/Silverfirewolf
Summary: a fluffy thing of a pokemon au for the linked universe boys. They sit down to take care of their pokemon that's it.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Fur, scales, feathers, and inbetween

The boys have sat down for a break and a moment to care for their various pokemon, in front of each other for the first time.  
….

"Alright this is a good place to camp." Wild had spoken since they were in his Hyrule. The large vast land having many pokemon around. It was amazing honestly. Still they were all ready to camp. Though not because they were tired, but because their own pokemon needed to be tended to.

Soon 54 pokemon of various looks and care needs were out. From Hyrule's tiny Ribombee to Wind Dragonite. They were all pulling various tools out of their bags.

"Twilight why are you slathering mud onto one of your mudsdale?" Warriors asked, more curious than disgusted as one might think.

"Because it helps her legs. Mudsdale need well mud to help keep themselves healthy." Twilight's lip twitched in a smile. "And it keeps the parts around her hooves from cracking badly."

"That's pretty cool." Wind chimed from where his dragonite was leaning over so he could look at his wings and remove any loose scales or remove any unusual damp spots. The teen having a cloth with some oil on it in hand.

"You know this is the first time we've cared for our pokemon in front of each other" Hyrule mentioned taking out a thick brush to brush his arcanine.

"Yes well all out pokemon have different needs. We usually can't just take care of them all at once." Four was taking a delicate looking comb through his espeon's fur. "Though are you sure that's the right brush for your arcanine?"

"Yeah? it's the same brush I used when he was a growlithe and I was told that it could still be used when he was an arcanine." Hyrule smiled lightly. Four nodded.

"You just never know." Time was glancing at wild as the scarred teen was busy fixing his mimikyu's disguise...with Legend commenting while brushing his shiny lopunny's ears. The mimikyu itself hiding under one of Wild more covering head pieces.

Their was small clinking sounds as warriors was removing bad feathers from his Corviknight's wings and back. He and Sky apparently talking about bird care together and the differences of each bird pokemon's wings.

"Four why do you have so many brushes and combs?" Wind asked after a few moments.

"Ah because unlike Hyrule's arcanine when each of my eevees evolved their fur types all changed too. That actually happens a lot when you have pokemon that change type on evolution." Four stated "so I have to be careful what Im, using for each of them.

"That makes a lot of sense sometimes even if they don't change type, or just get a new type on top of their original that can still change right? I mean I don't use the same oil as I did as did when this big guy was a dratini or dragonair." Wind smiled, patting his dragon on the head. The others nodding along.

"I use to cut myself on this big guys feathers after he evolved into a corvinknight." Warriors chuckled patting said pokemon. "Him becoming a steel type was a challenge.

"what's that bottle for?" Sky asked while removing some bent pen feathers from his pidgeot. There was a bottle of some sort of liquid next to Four.

"Umbreon sweat is toxic, that's to neutralize the toxins" Four held up one of his combs.

"Umbreons sweat poison?" The moment Four nodded there were several different reactions. From thinking it was cool and useful to thinking it was dangorus and being worried. They did eventually calm down.

"Dark types are usually the most tricky of the bunch of pokemon." Legend eventually snorted. "Usually you got mons that do that without being dark types too like some fairy types. Hylia forbid we ever encounter a Mawile." 

"You would know about that wouldn't you?" Warriors smiled, tending to his Milotic's scales, the large serpent laying it's head on Warrior's own. The water serpent had to move as a cloth meet warriors face.

"Says the guy with the deceptively strong beautiful pokemon" Legend snorted.

"Ah yes but it took a while to get her to there. Warriors scratched the water serpent under her chin. "A lot of care and training. She use to be a feebas you know."

"Aren't those the really ugly first pokemon that is about as strong as a magikarp?" Ah who ever said that, Warriors was pointedly not paying attention, got slapped by a pink and black tail end.

"They are a Milotic's preevolution. It takes great care to be able to get them this far." Warriors and his Milotic were pretty much squishing their cheeks together at that point.

"Alright then." 

It fell into an silence then one that was akwards at first but calmed down after a bit. That was till Wind yelped. They all turned to the youngest who was shoving a brush into his bag.his shinx looking grumpy on his lap. 

"You alright Wind?" Time's one eye looking away from his treviant's wrist.

"Yeah just gotta buy a diffrent brush next time we reach a town. I still havent found a good one for my shinx." Wind frowned. "There's not a lot of people who have electric types on the great sea, the salt in the water tends to mess up their ability to use electricity. So there's not a lot of information on how to care for them anymore. So Im working with trial and error and Daphnes lets me know when he dosen't like things."

"Ah well one of us can help you look. Electric type are more common in the rest of our times." Twilight was brushing his Mareep. He also was woking on using his sheers to cut of her thick wool when it was discharged of electricity.

"Yeah probably will be easier finding a brush then." Wind was grinning.

"So sky what are you planning on doing with the pile of feathers you've got?" Warriors asked looking at the mismatched pile of feathers.

"Honestly im not sure. Most of them are bent and broken and from pokemon thats feathers aren't  
used for a whole lot." Sky didn't even look up from his Altaria answering that.

"Huh…"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be longer no lie but trying to do things with nine heros and thus 54 pokemon djbdbf not happening
> 
> Also in this none of the boys have legendaries because of reasons but here's the list of pokemon they have  
> Legend: shiny buneary/lopunny, scorbunny/raboot/cinderace, bunelby/diggersby, carbink, wingull, wailmer/whailord
> 
> Twilight: mudbrey/musdale, wooloo, skiddo/gogoat, mareep, miltank, rockruff/lycanrock (dusk form)
> 
> Time: phantump/treviant, hoothoot/noctowl, unown, lunaton, yamask, absol
> 
> Wind: shinx, magikarp, dratini/dragonair/dragonite, poplio, spheal, chatot
> 
> Warriors: rookidee/corvisquire/corviknight, pawniard/bisharp, honedge/doublade/aigeslash, mightyena, feebas/milotic
> 
> Wild: mimikyu, grookey/thwacky/rillaboom, rowlet/daratrix /decidueye, stantler, deerling, riolu
> 
> Hyrule: growlith/arcanine, shiny cutifly/ribombee, feniiken/braxien/delphox, ralts/kirlia/guardivor, hatenna/hattrem/hatterene, cottenee/whimsicott
> 
> Sky: swablu/altaria, pidgey/pidgeotto/pidgeot, archen/archops, oricorio, togepi/togetic/togekiss, munchlax/snorlax
> 
> Four: eevee/flareon, eevee/leafeon, eevee/glaceon, eevee/espeon, eevee umbreon, eevee vaporeon
> 
> Also wanted to give them all nicknames but I blanked and only two have nicknames rn im working on it


End file.
